Half Demon Hunter
by Christina Wynnwood
Summary: Forced by Castiel to join the Winchesters, half demon Hunter Roxii has to live with two men on the road in the fight against evil. T for language/content.
1. Chapter 1

_Good morning/afternoon/evening, my fellow writers/readers. Welcome to my first attempt at a Supernatural fanfiction!_

_This one takes place after Sam has started the apocalypse but neither Sam or Dean have given Micheal or Lucifer permission to use their bodies as a vessel. _

_I included my own OC in this one because I think that she's sassy enough to deal with Dean's sarcastic attitude but soft enough to help Sam out with his confusing thoughts and emotions. Just from reading the first chapter, you'll see that she's not quite like other Hunters. I hope you like her._

_This is rated T for blood, gore, and language. You've been warned in advance. _

_I'd love to have some feedback for the story since it's my first go at Supernatural. If you review my story then I'll review something of yours, whether it's in the same category or not. I'd just like to return the favor. _

_Well, anyway, I don't own Supernatural or the ideas that are in here. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The sound of my blade on the sharpening block made a steady scraping sound in the back seat of the Impala. Dean was driving and Sam was passed out, mouth open and snoring gently against the passenger side window. For many miles, the radio had been playing the sounds of <em>KISS<em> and _Boston_ but now, with the knob turned all the way to the left, it sat in silence.

Dean's lack of conversation unnerved me. Normally, with Sam asleep, he would be joking about possible pranks to play on his younger brother but now, he stared straight ahead, his knuckles whiter than usual against the wheel.

I could feel the tension rolling off of him in waves. It sent my stomach into a flurry of knots and I slipped the block back into my bag, sighing in annoyance. "What's your problem, Dean? You've been like this for a hundred miles now." My voice was low enough to keep Sam asleep but loud enough for him to hear.

His eyes darted to the rear view mirror to look at me then they shot back to the road. "A hundred? Is that as far as we've gone?" The side of his mouth quirked up into a half-smile. "I guess that I'm not driving fast enough."

"Don't give me that." I rolled my eyes. "What's bugging you?"

"Just Sam's snoring. Why?"

I narrowed my blue eyes at him and shook my head. "Would you like me to drive at the very least? The tension is killing me and you could probably use the break."

"No can do, sweetheart. My car, my rules. I suggest you sit back and enjoy the ride."

"You let Sam drive all the time. You've only given me the chance a handful of times. When you fall asleep at the wheel and we all crash and burn, I'll haunt your ass in hell."

"Been there, done that, sweetie. We'll see who will be haunting who." His handsome smirk was enough to drive any woman mad with lust; it just annoyed the shit out of me.

I scoffed and dug through my bag, searching for my iPod. When my fingers wrapped around the cool plastic, I lifted it out and donned the ear buds. "You know, Dean. You don't fool me." Then I pressed play and _Sabbath Bloody Sabbath_ began to play at half volume. I watched as his lips moved to say something but I diverted my attention back to the road. A twinge of annoyance came from the elder Winchester boy and I couldn't suppress a tiny smile of triumph.

As my thumb scrolled around the click wheel, I leaned back in my seat and sank into the sounds of _Black Sabbath_.

It wasn't long before we arrived in Kentucky.

I must have closed my eyes for a time because I was suddenly awoken by Sam shaking my shoulder. Out of instinct, I grasped his wrist and twisted, and then proceeded to knock him off balance with a well-placed shove. "Don't touch me," I grumbled as I got out of the car, slinging my bag over my shoulder. "You know better."

"Good morning, Sunshine!" Dean's voice was bright while Sam rubbed his wrist. "How did you sleep?"

I just gave him the look; the look that said _Shut up and leave me be. You know better than to wake me up and then make with the pleasantries._ I broke eye contact with him to survey the surroundings like I knew he wanted me to do.

It was another cheap sixties motel. I could practically smell the shag carpet and abstract patterned walls from the parking lot. I ignored that, however, and reached my senses out a little further. When I didn't pick anything significant up, I nodded at Dean and turned my iPod back on.

Satisfied, he went to purchase a room.

Being the only female of the group had its perks. For starters, I got my own bed while they had to share one. Number two? I was allowed to be a bitch and flaunt my attitude without the constant threat of a beat down. Numero tres? I didn't have to drop cash like the boys did to get information out of people. You'd be surprised what a pretty smile will do for you.

The downside of having a vagina? They treated me like one; a female, I mean. Nevermind the fact that I was their equal while out in the field. Any move they knew, I could counter and deflect; and don't think that I only defend, either. It didn't sway them that I was a better shot. Forget the fact that I was crafty and clever.

And of course, they ignored my infusion of demon blood. Unless they were eyeing me in distrust, they left that idea out altogether. Granted, that has nothing to do with being a female but it was a stigma nonetheless.

After the drama with Sam and the demon blood and the start of the apocalypse, I couldn't blame them for not wanting me on their team. Trust me, it wasn't my first choice, either.

But their opinion of me changed after they could see some of the things that I could do. I was no Ruby. They were well aware that I was out to help them stay safe.

Entering the room, I immediately holed myself up in the bathroom. The face washing came first, followed by the teeth brushing and hair combing. Sometimes traveling for so long with two men left me feeling completely disgusting. I might be a tough female, but I'm still a woman. I like to shower every day, thank you very much.

After twenty minutes or so, I came back out to find them in their usual positions. Dean was laid out across one bed, legs crossed, while he channel surfed. Sam had his nose in his MacBook, researching the bloodshed that had drawn us to this hick-hole in the first place.

"Five deaths have been reported off of the Silver Creek Bridge in the past five nights. It looks like the victims are dragged from their cars and down to the water to be drowned." Sam spoke without looking up. He glanced at his watch and continued to scroll down the web page that I couldn't see. "Think we should check it out tonight?"

I shrugged and sat on the edge of my bed. "Might be a good idea."

"Come on, guys. We just got in. You want to head back out?" Dean's protests came off as a little whiney as they usually did. "All work and no play with you. We should kick back and have a few drinks, unwind for a bit."

As usual, I ignored Dean's suggestion for alcohol and down time. "I'll go with you, Sam. Dean can stay put."

He sighed and sat up, pulling on his boots. "No, you can be the one to stay here." I narrowed my eyes at him. He knew that it annoyed me when he volunteered me to stay put.

But rather than argue this time, I said "Leave me money for food, then. And be careful."

Sam's eyes darted to me with suspicion. "That's it? No fighting about it? Are you alright?" I had to be careful to hide my smile. Of course Sam would have caught on to that.

I glared at him and muttered "Sexist pigs" before kicking back on my bed with my headphones again. I didn't hear anything that was said past that. After a few sentences, they gathered up some weapons from the bags we brought in.

They left twenty minutes later.

Fifteen minutes after that, so did I.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm putting up the next chapter now! Let's see if I get some reviews rolling! Remember, if you review something of mine, I'll gladly review something of yours! I love feedback as much as you do! _

_As you know, Roxii is half demon but what's her other half? Pretty soon, you'll learn about the duality of her nature. _

_Of course, I don't own Supernatural._

* * *

><p>From the foliage that was located at the Silver Creek Bridge, I watched as the Winchesters walked back and forth across the wooden planks. It was one of those old, covered spans that looked like it had needed some serious renovations for a few years at least. I couldn't hear what they were saying from where I hid but I did spy the gleam of a sawed off-shot gun in Sam's hand. In seeing that, I assumed that Dean had a handgun concealed in his jacket.<p>

The Impala was parked off to the side as they patrolled. Being completely silent, I went to crouch behind that while their backs were turned. My job wasn't to intervene directly but I certainly wasn't going to let them go out without a proper guard. The boys were intelligent (for the most part) but they didn't have the senses that I did.

Closer to where they were now, I could hear the slight chatter of the EMF (Electromagnetic Field) detector. It wasn't picking up anything but the electricity from the lights on the roof of the bridge. Nothing significant. I kept my ears and eyes open, staying hidden from them behind Dean's precious car.

It didn't take long before a thick fog started to roll in. Their forms were reduced to silhouettes and the hair on the back of my neck began to stand up. My skin suddenly felt slimy and cold in the night air and I felt a feeling of depression and lust start to cover me. I shivered and stood up, calling out to them through the freshly formed pea soup.

"Dean! Sam! It's here!" My voice came out a little muffled in the fog but I heard them coming towards me, feet slapping the wood in a quick jog. Their voices were annoyed at discovering me there but I ignored them as I pulled my Beretta out from the back of my jeans. By the time they had reached the car, its magazine was already loaded and the gun was charged.

"Will you stop your bitching and focus? It's here." My voice came out in a snap. They always picked the worse times to scold me like I was some kind of child.

Sam swallowed the rest of his lecture and asked "What is it?"

"I don't know. But it's coming from the water." Perspiration was forming on my arms and the small of my back. I wasn't scared in that sense of the word. I was more nervous because I couldn't feel exactly what we were up against.

We stood in a circle with our backs to each other, hands gripping our weapons and our fingers relaxed outside of the trigger wells. We couldn't hear much past our little perimeter because of the fog and we couldn't see very far either. No one spoke or moved. I even had to remind myself to breathe.

Off in the distance, we heard the sound of soft singing. Instantly, as if on cue, both Dean and Sam relaxed their shoulders. Closer however, was the sound of a car on the other side of the bridge. The EMF detector sprang to life then and it didn't take us more than two seconds to break our positions and head across the wooden span at the device's alert. Surely, whomever was driving that car was going to meet the bad guy whether they meant to or not.

Half way there, we heard the music stop and a man screamed. A loud splash followed closely behind the yell. By the time the headlights came into view, everything was silent. Then the fog started to clear. Just like that, it was all over. I stopped running at the hood of the car and just took the scene in.

Dean and Sam went rushing around to the driver's side door (which was wide open) and looked inside. I saw the trail of water in the dirt before they did and had to point it out. The mixture of mud, dirt, and water ran all the way down to the river below. Someone had been dragged to a watery grave.

I made my way down to the edge of the water, not feeling anything supernatural at all. Right where the rocks started, I spotted something dark red in the moonlight. "Guys! We've got something down here."

It was a human heart, discarded on the bank. I made a face and grimaced.

"The news didn't say anything about this." Sam's voice was quiet.

"Yeah, because they're really going to put out that information for the public, right Sam?" Dean, who was looking a little dazed, moved back up to the car and started looking around.

With a little bit more investigating, we were able to put a scenario together.

There was a gentleman that had stopped on that side of the bridge. After witnessing the reactions of the two Hunters that were with me, I was quick to conclude that the song had persuaded the man to stop. He was pulled from his vehicle by something that was dripping wet and then he was dragged into the river to be eaten. The bad guy ate everything but his heart. Then, of course, there was the fog and the silence. I didn't see any footprints in the mud other than our own. The above stated was all that we had to work with.

The ride back to the motel was a tense one. Everyone was milling the scene around in their minds. Every now and then, Sam would suggest a likely culprit but Dean would shoot him down time and time again.

Right now, without doing actual research, Sam and Dan were hung up on "Mermaid" or "Siren".

I didn't speak, silently considering that it was a female entity with the power to lure men in with their song. "Mermaid" didn't feel right, though. Neither did "Siren".

Back at the hotel, I donned my silk pajamas and settled down with the boys for a night of beer and research. What? I _did_ say that I was a woman. Living in the world of demon fighting is rough enough. Shouldn't I be allowed some kind of normalcy and pampering?

Dean and Sam weren't really immune to the sight of my curve-hugging silk, but they had seen it enough times to know that if they stared for too long, they'd have a meeting with the back of my hand. I wasn't one who allowed ogling too often.

I was 5'7" and pretty curvy. Under my skin, even the blindest person could see the muscles that lived there. I worked out often and practiced hand to hand. It was part of the job. I kept shoulder length brown hair paired with blue eyes. And if you have a problem with freckles, don't even bother looking my way.

By no means was I bad-looking. I just didn't like being ogled by men. Sue me.

Sam and Dean learned this about me quickly and we got along pretty well once I made it clear.

For the most part.

We had bigger things to argue about.

Once we were settled back at the motel, the scolding came. Why did I leave the motel? Why didn't I just go with them? Blah, blah, blah. I shouldn't be doing stuff like that. Going alone is dangerous.

I listened to them with closed lips, knowing well that my protests would only make it worse. Dean and I, in particular were pretty hot-headed and I had been known to slug him on more than one occasion.

"Look guys, Castiel put me here for a reason. I'm not just going to sit back and enjoy the ride. I can help." I looked at them with my blue, female pleading eyes. "Understand that. Please."

It worked. They fell silent and, after a few moments, started the hardcore research.


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's another chapter. I'm sorry that I'm taking so long in between updates. My laptop died and I've yet to acquire a new one. _

_I've had some people subscribe to this story but I haven't had any reviews yet. Come on, guys! Don't be shy! Let me know what you think._

_As with my other stories, if you review mine, I'll review something of yours! Help me out and I'll help you out! _

_Like I said before, I don't own Supernatural. Just Roxii. She's my character._

* * *

><p>Though the silence was broken only by the sounds of Sam's keyboard keys and Dean turning the pages of his father's journal, my mind was anything but quiet. As I looked over Sam's shoulder, he was busy researching Sirens and Mermaids. My lip twitched into a smile and told him to Google "water dwelling demons" just for shits and giggles.<p>

"Really Roxii. If it was that simple, would we even need to bother with the research part?" Dean's voice was condescending but I ignored him as I stood up to look at the search results. Bending down, I leaned on Sam's shoulder and placed my face next to his to get a better look at the screen.

"Here. Let me." I reached over him and scrolled down the page. He fidgeted uncomfortably like he usually did when I got too close. Sam, with his slight infusion of demon blood, was much harder for me to read than Dean was. I had never figured out if it was because he might have a little crush on me, or if he really didn't trust me. Considering the trouble that Ruby had given him, I wouldn't blame him if it wasn't the latter.

I scrolled down and came across a picture of a water horse or Kelpie. There I stopped and scanned through the passage. "We heard the singing. Kelpies don't sing." Sam's voice was a little tight. I backed off a little and then smiled when I read what I was looking for.

"No, but Kelpies don't always have to be in the form of a horse. They can also appear as women, singing a quiet song to lure men to their watery graves." Satisfied, I sat back down and twisted the cap off of a Corona. "And they eat the whole body, but leave the heart on shore."

It was Dean's turn to look uncomfortable. "Well, I mean, that doesn't mean anything. I thought Kelpies were purely folklore anyway. There's nothing about them in Dad's journal."

Sam was siding with me, having read the rest of the article. "Just because it wasn't in Dad's journal doesn't mean that it doesn't exist, Dean."

Dean closed the leather bound book and slid it away from him. Annoyance came off of him and I chanced him a glance. He was holding up his bottle of Corona, acting like he was reading the label in a cool manner. I knew better. He hated when Sam confirmed the fact that their father wasn't God. "Well, he's the best source we've got."

Sam snickered. "Better than Google? I don't think so."

I decided not to continue the conversation as I felt Dean getting testy. "Doesn't matter. How do we kill it, Sam?"

Over the course of the next hour, we learned all about the Kelpie and exactly how it killed its victims. We heard Sam drone on about the tape-like quality of its skin and how a single touch would leave you glued to it so it could drag you down. He mentioned how it could change shape but it most often appeared as a horse or beautiful woman that could easily entrance men. However, through everything that we learned, there wasn't anything stating how to kill it.

After all that research, not having the final result annoyed me and I dialed Bobby on my cell, telling him about what we found and what he hadn't.

Phone on speaker on the table, we listened to him. "_Kelpie, eh? I didn't think that those things existed._"

"That's what I said!" Dean's protests came in and I cut him off.

"Well, they do and we've got one that's going all-you-can-eat on the people of this town. Any ideas on how to kill it, Bobby?"

"_Well, not yet but let me do some research and I'll be getting back to you as soon as I find something_."

The phone went dead with a click. _Lovely_, I thought. _More research_.

The one part of this job entailed kicking ass and killing bad guys. The other part was playing the part of nerd/geek, learning everything you could about the things that went bump in the night… or… in the water.

With Bobby on the research that meant that I could relax now so I headed to my bed to put my feet up. I looked to the window and saw the faint pink twinge of the morning sky. I groaned and rolled over to see the boys looking at me in an odd way.

"What's up?"

"That's it?" Sam's voice was incredulous. "You're just going to go to sleep?"

"Well, why not? If we don't know how to kill it yet, then we can't go after it. Besides, it's morning now. We've got time until the sun goes down again and it's out to feast. I suggest that you two do the same if you're going to go out tonight to snuff it. Its song affected the two of you enough while you had sleep."

Dean scoffed and picked up the keys to the Impala. "Sleep? No way. I'm out for breakfast. I'll be back soon." He headed to the door. "Have fun, ladies" was his parting phrase.

Sam went back to his computer, typing away, researching the same pages that we had already gone over, searching for clues that we had missed. I watched him thoughtfully, admiring his handsome face.

Both of the boys were handsome, but Sam was the gentler of the two. Dean was a lady's man, arrogant and boastful to the end. Even when death was staring him in the face, he was laughing and making sarcastic jokes. Sam was the opposite. While he had a well-placed joke every now and then, he was much more reserved and analytical.

Two weeks ago, Sam killed the demon which released Lucifer from hell.

Dean never mentioned it or the fact that his brother had been a demon-blood drinking junkie for months prior to that. They had it out once or twice but they had been quiet on the topic since the last argument.

Though Dean didn't mention it out loud, he thought about it often. My memories of the Impala ride to Kentucky were proof of that. I knew what was bothering him. He just wouldn't admit it.

And although Sam didn't mention it either, I could tell that it bugged him.

Where was I during the start of the Apocalypse? I was with Bobby, working on tracking down Sam. However, Dean got to him before we did, with the help of Castiel, but failed to stop what was already set into motion.

Sam had no idea that killing Lilith would break the final seal and release the mega-daddy of all demons onto the earth. I didn't blame him. I would have been out for revenge on the bitch too. But Dean didn't understand that. To him, his own flesh and blood had started the end of the world.

Watching Sam now, without Dean around, made me want to bring it up to him, to see if I could offer words of comfort. But I had no idea of knowing whether or not he would speak to me about it.

There's only one way to figure it out.

I sat up and walked over to the bed closest to him and sat back down.

"What's up, Roxii?" His eyes didn't move from the computer screen.

"Sam…" I took a deep breath. "We need to talk."


	4. Chapter 4

_This is the second to the last chapter. I decided to only make this fanfiction five chapters long. I don't have much time to write recently since my laptop died. I don't want too many stories going on at once if I can't always be updating. _

_Please read and review. Feedback is much appreciated. _

_I don't own Supernatural._

* * *

><p>His eyebrows rose up towards the ceiling as he focused on me where I sat. "Oh? What about?"<p>

Almost nervously, I shuffled my hands in my lap, suddenly self conscience as I felt his interest. "You know about my Empathy, right?"

Brow furrowed now, he turned the laptop to face the other way as if to say "_You have my attention"_. "The ability you have to sense the emotions of other people? Yeah, I know about it. What's up?"

The stare he was giving me was piercing and I wondered why my mouth chose that moment to go dry. As confident and arrogant as I might come off sometimes, I didn't like too much direct attention to me. His gaze was intense, hazel eyes locked onto me, expecting some great speech probably. "Well… It doesn't always work on you. I get bits and pieces here and there but most of the time, Dean's giving off the most in terms of emotion."

He didn't break his eye contact; I did. "Uh huh. Which is funny, considering that he always wants to act like everything is peachy. Why are you telling me this, Roxii?"

I didn't want to sugarcoat anything but I didn't want to be blunt and almost hostile either. Sam was likely to take it harder than Dean would but he was also more likely to listen than his more-stubborn brother. "The tension between you guys is really bad. I'm surprised that you guys aren't swimming through it, it's so thick."

That was when his face settled into a more neutral expression and he broke eye contact with me. "I know, Roxii." Then I caught twinges of guilt, slight annoyance, and overall concern. The feelings had an interrupted quality to them, making me reach out a little further to get a better hold on them.

"You should probably try talking to him again, Sam."

"What for?" The sigh that escaped his lips mirrored the annoyance that I felt and was lined with frustration. "I started the apocalypse; the end of the world. Do you really think that he's going to be okay with that? No matter what I say to try to make it better?"

Not wanting to start an argument between him and I, I put my hands up in the "I surrender" fashion. "I don't know. But he doesn't want this tension between you guys. You can't just sit here and act like it never happened, never addressing the real issue at hand. I-"

At that moment, my phone rang and the shrill trill of the tiny speaker cut me off. "It's Bobby." I said to Sam before I opened it. "Hey Bobby. Roxii. What did you find?"

"_Well, you're not going to believe this one, Roxii. Are the boys with you?_"

"Just me." Sam spoke up, probably grateful for the distraction from our stressful conversation. "Dean went out for food."

"_That's just brilliant. Well, the boys will like this plan. I found out how to kill your kelpie friend. It's going to require some sacrifice on the part of Sam or Dean though._"

As Bobby went through the way in which to kill our foe, I couldn't help but feel my nerves creep back into my system. His plan wasn't one in which I felt safe. Though I had complete confidence in the abilities of the boys and of myself, it doesn't mean that I still didn't feel the need to worry.

Looking to Sam, he seemed to be having the same misgivings that were running through my mind. He was polite in not interrupting Bobby but I could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't liking what he was hearing.

By the time that Bobby had wished us luck and hung up the phone, I wasn't feeling warm and fuzzy and my talk with Sam? It was placed on hold. There were more pressing things at hand.

When Dean came back to the motel, arms laden with more fast food, we told him about what Bobby had come across. He, too, frowned at the idea but with his macho personality, showed no fear or worries for the coming night. He sat and wolfed down his food as usual, asking us to clarify certain parts of the plan.

Still, he acted as though he didn't care.

"Better stock up on weapons then. Park the car near the bridge and pop up the arsenal. Hope no cops show up to arrest us." He said this with a full mouth and a smile.

He made sure to smile extra wide at me, irking me to no end.

When nightfall rolled around, my skin began to itch like it normally did when I sensed that a big fight was at end. Sam stayed glued to his computer and Dean, to the TV. The tension in the room had reached a new high. I felt like I couldn't breathe. Frustrated with the two of them, I snatched up the keys to the Impala (ignoring Dean's protest) and went to go sit in the car.

At least it was quiet out there.

It wasn't long until the boys came out and climbed in. After that, we headed out to the bridge.

The ride was a quiet one. I could tell by the feel of the two that they were going over the plans in their mind. Finally, Dean was exhibiting some kind of fear on the empathy front. He didn't want anything to happen to any of us.

Out on the bridge, the fog began to roll in rather quickly. I got the cold clammy feeling that I had the night before and I shivered. To my surprise, Sam moved in closer to me but made no movement past that.

The boys carried two sawed off shotguns and they weren't packed with rock salt this time. I carried my M4. It didn't have the power of a shotgun but it fired much faster. I chose speed over power. Trust the men to try to over-masculine everything.

Somewhere to my left, I heard the first giggle of a pretty girl.


	5. Chapter 5

_This is the last chapter for this fanfiction. Maybe if I get enough interest, I'll make a sequel but I'm not sure about that yet. It depends on whether or not I get a new laptop soon. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed my first shot at a Supernatural fanfiction! _

_If you liked what you read, check out my other stories and subscribe! Also, if you write me a review, I'll review something of yours. Promise! If you help me out, I'll help you out.  
><em>

_I don't own Supernatural._

* * *

><p>With that first giggle, both of the boys tightened up against their will. I doubt that they even felt it. I switched my M4 from burst to auto, ready to fire if I had to.<p>

I saw her before they did. Indeed, if I was into women, I might have been under her spell as well. She was beautiful. Her hair was long and blonde with shimmering pale skin. She wore a white dress, very plain, but it showed off the gentle curves of her body. If I hadn't known what she was, it would have been a slight hit to my self esteem.

Dean being the more lustful of the two boys stepped forward first, lowering his shotgun. His eyes were glassed over and his licked his lips. I sensed his fingers lose their grip and I dove to catch it before it could hit the ground. I scrambled to my feet in time to see Sam step toward the girl as well. However, his face was set and focused. Clearly, he wasn't as affected as the older brother. For a split second, I considered that it was his infusion of demon blood that helped him resist that kelpie's power.

The girl looked at Sam and I in suspicion but, as Dean drew closer, she ignored us, reaching out to the entranced man. He took her hand and they started to walk back through the fog. I lost sight of them.

My muscles were tensed as I fought the instinct to run after them. I could feel Sam beside me, as though he were trying to reassure me that things were okay and going according to plan. I envied his calmness, wishing my heart wouldn't beat so loud.

Moments later, we heard it. The ungodly screech filled the air and Sam and I broke into a sprint right away. Now I could see them again, locked away tight in the demon trap.

The woman was no longer beautiful. Her face grew elongated, looking a little like the head of a horse. Eyes burned a bright red and the dress she wore was now dripping and green with algae. Her fingers had turned into long claws.

Dean, the man he was, was still enchanted by her, unable to brace himself as the demon slashed at the walls of the trap. He was still holding onto her hand, stuck fast by the kelpie's mysterious skin.

The creature quickly realized that it was trapped and it turned to Dean, intending to kill him, perhaps as a hostage.

For some reason, Sam hesitated and I leapt forward, snatching the silver dagger that Sam wore at his belt. I entered the demon trap and felt my skin tingle.

I was well aware that I would be trapped in here with the creature if I wasn't successful.

I jumped for the kelpie but it moved, wrenching Dean along with it. Countering, I brought the dagger down in the direction of its arm, intending to hack off the limb to free Dean but it saw my move, backed up, and then swiped for my weapon. It flew out of my grip and out of the circle. The thing's claws caught my arm in the process and I hissed in pain.

I backed up as far as I could go against the barrier of the trap and felt my claws lengthening. My vision became sharper and my nose was filled with the stink of the beast. Suddenly, it wasn't interested in Dean anymore. Though it didn't let him go, it focused on me, slightly confused at my new appearance.

Snarling, I yelled a demand to release him. When the kelpie made no move, I leaped forward and threw its head to the left. I wrapped my jaws and sharp teeth around its arm (the one Dean was attached to) and began to saw at it. The bitterly disgusting taste of its flesh filled my mouth and its screams ripped through the air. The creature's other arm torn at the skin on my back. I felt the stinging of wounds but ignored them, staying latched on for dear life.

With the arm completely severed, I pushed Dean out of the circle, leaving me face-to-face with the demon.

My chest heaved up and down, my eyes locked on it. I felt rage within me, the need to dismember the thing, the need to protect the boys. With a roar, I drove my fist into its stomach. Blood and fluid coated my arm as I pushed it harder.

I felt its teeth sink into my shoulder but I forced my arm up and felt around for its heart. Finding it, I extracted my arm.

The kelpie fell to the ground and began to dissolve away. I threw the purplish heart into the water off of the bridge.

Standing there, trying to control my breathing, I felt my demon features begin to melt away like the demon I had just killed. Of course, in my human skin, the wounds still remained. And they hurt like a bitch. I could feel them bleeding, my life force was draining down my legs.

It was Sam that broke the trap and came up to support me before I could fall to the wooden planks. He pulled me in close to him and his scent filled my nose. I felt comfortable there, a little dizzy, but still surprisingly weak. "Killed it." I murmured into his shirt.

Everything was a little fuzzy at that point as Sam carried me back off the bridge and laid me on the grass. I looked up at the boys as they kneeled over me. Sam was shaking me gently, but I couldn't understand his words. They sounded muffled, like I was underwater.

Using what was left of my strength, I reached up to touch his face.

Then I felt it. His emotions, clear as day filled me up to the brim. I suddenly grew warm at his touch and his eyes were the only thing I could see that was clear.

Sam Winchester was afraid. Afraid of losing **me**.

I offered him a sweet smile, unsure of why my vision was growing black around the edges. My chest hurt and I couldn't breathe but I felt so tired.

Before I closed my eyes to succumb to sleep, I saw a single tear fall out of his eye.


End file.
